


Apple Cider

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosSapphicSept18 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Haunted Trail, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Clary and Maia are on an unusual kind of date.Sapphic September: Prompts 15 & 16 - Date Night & Apple Cider





	Apple Cider

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

The haunted trail that Maia had taken Clary to was… renowned for its jumpscares. It was the end of October, and the perfect whether for a haunted trail. Cold enough to have their breaths form little clouds in the air. 

The sun had set a long time ago and everything was dark. Clary’s coat was maybe not warm enough for that. They were spending a weekend in the woods of New Jersey, for a haunted trail and hayride that was famous for being absolutely terrifying.

“Yes, it’s going to be fun.” Maia promised and wrapped her arms around Clary’s neck, burying her hands in the furry border of the coat’s hood. Clary wrapped hers around her waist to pull her closer. 

It was rare they got to escape New York for a weekend together, but Clary didn’t know if she would have expected this, if Maia had just told her about a romantic getaway. Yes, the place they were staying at was charming, but it was still… original. 

They’d gotten their tickets and were now waiting in the line for one of the attractions. A band was playing live music, soft folk songs and country music, and there were even a couple of bonfires. It was fall, but the kind of fall you only saw in movies. 

“Promise you’re not going to punch the actors?” Maia asked, grabbing Clary’s attention back. 

Clary chuckled. “I can’t promise, but I swear I’ll try.” She was the kind of person whose reaction to jumpscares were punches. Maia was a screecher, she was a puncher. 

They stayed snuggled close for the rest of the time they had to wait, to keep each other warm. Once on the trail though, once they were able to start walking a little freely through the woods’ path, they linked their arms. 

They walked through the trail, and screamed and shook as people sprung out of the woods, and gave them jumpscare after jumpscare. Fortunately, Clary didn’t punch anyone, and Maia was able to grab on her hand until they were back to the entrance. 

It was a weird kinda date really, but it was one of the best Clary had had in a long time. They were far from New York, from Institute Business and Alpha business, from demons and everything that usually came into the way of their date nights. 

Clary sat down on a picnic table, crossed her legs, and watched the young man who was playing guitar next to the bonfire. Maia had gone to get them popcorn and apple chips. It was still cold, but it wouldn’t be for much longer. 

Maia walked back to the picnic table and sat down. She had a huge back of popcorn under an arm, a smaller of apple chips under another, and two big goblets of hot apple cider. Clary grinned as she took the warm goblet in her hands. 

It warmed her up, almost as much as Maia’s smile. 

They sat in silence for a while, leaning against each other and taking in the soft music, the smiles and laughter of people around them. 

It reminded Clary of what she did now as a Shadowhunter. Why she did it. All of these mundanes were so carefree, like she’d been, not so long ago. Protected, by their Institute. Kept safe by people they didn’t know existed. 

Maia squeezed her thigh, as she drank her cider. “Relax, babe. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Tonight is just about us. Just… normal girlfriends on a normal date.” She pecked Clary’s lips. 

Clary chuckled. “Not a so normal date…” She pointed out. 

Maia rolled her eyes. “Right.” She chuckled and drank more of the cider. Maybe they could have added some alcohol in it, but this was amazing. Spicy sweetness, with Clary by her side. 

They stayed silent for a bit longer, passing the bags of snacks in between each other. “Can you believe we met last year?” Clary asked for a moment. 

“A year and a month ago. And I tried to kill you, and you boyfriend at the time.” 

Clary laughed at that. “Oh damn. Murderous babe.” She remembered, and went to kiss Maia. She didn’t think about it anymore. It had been Maia’s decision, and it had been one that made sense, for her. 

Maia knew when to take decisions, and she always put forward her pack before anything else. Becoming the Alpha had made complete sense. She managed her pack well, and her participation to the Downworld Councils were very appreciated, by both Magnus and Alec, or so Clary heard. 

She had a voice, a powerful one. Clary loved how Maia always fought for what was right. She loved how strong and steadfast and grounded she was, how normal she felt, how mundane. Her issues were the ones of the mundane world too, and Clary tasted her childhood in the way they now both lived. 

Maia was comforting. So comforting and warm like apple pie, and she wanted to kiss her every day, and make sure Maia knew she was loved. That she was loved and that there was someone in her corner, ready to take care of her. 

Like on this stupid haunted trail, and how Maia had grabbed at her and pulled her close when she was too scared, and Clary had held her tight. 

Maia leaned her head against Clary’s shoulder and Clary smiled. An unorthodox date maybe. But they weren’t really orthodox girls.


End file.
